Tristeza
by Clow Riusaky
Summary: titulo corto y simple pero no importa no tengo mucho que decir sino solo pedirles que lo lean, talvez les guste


"_Es increíble que no notara lo bueno que es ver la lluvia" _Eran los pensamientos que surcaban por la mente del joven de ojos esmeraldas, esa noche oscura era su reflejo, tanto exterior como en su ya destruida alma, solo dos semanas habían pasado del incidente en el Departamento de Misterios, dos semanas de puro llorar, de tratar de liberarse de su dolor, ahora ya no tenía lagrimas que derramar y el cielo al ver esto, decidió llover para el, era extraño tener una lluvia tan fría en verano, más al saber que todos estos días eran de puro calor, ya fuera de día o de noche, pero ahora esta noche, que ya no tenía las lagrimas, lloviera con calma y lentitud, que el suave viento que aullaba con calma fuera frió, tan frío como las caricias de la muerte.

Sonrió, la primera sonrisa después de todo eso, los aullidos le hacían recordar de alguna forma a ese ser querido, a esa persona que fue un padre para el, se sentía solo, abandonado, allí empezaron los tormentos y los lamentos, el recordar la verdad, saber que no tenía control de si mismo, que era usado, manipulado por el que alguna vez creyó como el ser más sabio de todos, un guía en toda esa oscuridad, ahora sabía que era un humano, un simple humano con temores y miedos.

Se recostó en la cama con lentitud, estaba débil no había comido mucho en esos días, sus tíos y primo no le hablaban, solo para comer, extrañaba sus gritos, extrañaba el ruido, maldijo en voz baja a Moody por amenazar a sus tíos, se sentía extraño estar en su cuarto, pero no extrañaba a sus amigos, ni al misterioso y magnifico castillo, ni las clases ni a la misma magia, cerro por unos momentos sus ojos solo para que estos dejaran salir las primeras lagrimas de esa noche. Estaba cansado, harto de la vida, de todo lo que lo rodeaba, se levanto con calma y miró su escritorio, allí en el centro estaba el último regalo que tuvo de el, derretido al intentar usarlo, se acerco a el, y saco la pequeña cuchilla, aun derretida poseía algo de filo, el viento aulló con fuerza y golpeaba con ferocidad la ventana.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, mirando su reflejo en el metal, pensó bien lo que haría, si lo hacía muchos sufrirían, todos contaban con el pero, el era un humano como todos, no podía aguantar tanto solo tenía 15 años, pero su vida no era de un joven de su edad. No podía seguir con todo ese peso, nadie podía entender todo lo que le pasaba, solo una persona y el ahora ya no estaba.

Sin pensarlo con cortes rápidos se abrió las venas de sus muñecas pero sabía que lo vigilaban y sin dudarlo se la clavo en el pecho, no sentía en dolor, sino la paz, sentir que su cuerpo no pesaba, cayo con lentitud en su cama, su cabeza colgó por el borde del otro extremo, mirando la lluvia que caía con mas fuerza –Pronto te veré Sirius— susurro con delicadeza para cerrar sus ojos por ultima vez. Si alguien hubiera prestado atención a la lluvia, podría notar que por la luz de los faroles que el agua era roja, un rojo escarlata ¿Efecto de la luz? Eso a nadie le importo, ni el triste aullido de un perro en medio de esa lluvia de sangre, aullando en medio de toda la calle para luego desaparecer con la misma lluvia, ni una gota quedo, como si una ilusión se tratase, solo por las huellas rojas de un perro, y la de una carta que jamás llego al destinado, un carta que tenía escrito "Para Harry, lo siento mucho mi cachorro, pero no te pongas triste, no podré estar contigo en este mundo pero jamás te dejare solo, no lo olvides, te quiere tu padrino, Sirius Black"

Una persona levanto la carta y la guardo entre sus ropas, miro al número 4, sus ojos rojos brillaron con tristeza –Lo siento Sirius, debí darte ese permiso antes— susurro al viento para dar la vuelta y caminar, de su espalda nacían unas alas negra, en su mano derecha una esfera verde brillaba –No te impacientes, pronto veras a tu padrino y a tus padres— con estas simples palabras desapareció de allí, con el alma de un joven, con la esperanza del mundo, la esperanza que jamás trato de ayudarlo, ni de decirle la verdad, ocultarlo de todo para luego usarlo. Ahora la muerte solo tendrá que esperar, para juzgarlos, y llevar a los que morirán en la futura guerra, sin su esperanza, sin Harry Potter.

Segundo Fic de Harry Potter que publico y este no será un Yaoi ¬¬, el que publique solo era para una amiga y si tengo que repetirlo miles de veces lo haré aahhh por cierto amiga Vane, te dedico este también, por no mandarte más de mi historia original.

Ya saben, mandes sus Reviews y sino, ni modo me conformare con que solo lo publique.


End file.
